


You’re Mine (but it’s not what you think)

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: :), F/F, Fluff, Happy, Maybe a bit dramatic in the beginning, happy feels, soft, stubborn eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An alternate ending to se3ep8Happy feels
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	You’re Mine (but it’s not what you think)

Villanelle walked. And walked and walked until she felt like she’d been walking for months. 

She didn’t feel well. There was a sort of sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, urging her to turn back. But she couldn’t. 

She walked to the end of the bridge, watching the traffic go by on her left. Villanelle caught glimpses of motorbikes and cars, lorries and bicycles. One car had two women inside, the driver was grinning ear to ear, the radio playing soft tunes. Whilst the woman next to her was laughing and gazing at her driver with adoration. 

_ That could have been us _ , Villanelle thought. 

Her eyes followed the car as it sped by, a tiny smile on her face, like she was reminiscing on a fond memory. Or a fond ideation of the future. 

Then, Villanelle cast a look to her right, eyeing the crash of the water. She had heard of people flinging themselves off of the bridge, hoping for a better life. She had never thought drowning would be her way to go. But, in a way, if something or someone had been enough to make her, she would have filled her lungs with water without a second thought. 

_ But this is us _ , Villanelle thought. 

When Villanelle feels emotional, sometimes, she falls into a childlike state. 

This was one of those times. She could feel her feet begin to trip over each other, and she pursed her lips shut.

Slowly toddling forwards, Villanelle spotted a wooden bench sitting near a lamppost. She reached for it and sat down, her eyes not daring to leave the ground. 

She didn’t want to think of her. She must have left already, gone home, maybe. 

_ We could be at home _ , Villanelle thought. 

She sniffed unexpectedly, oblivious of her falling tears. 

The flickering lamppost beside her ruptured her thoughts. Villanelle looked up, looked at the sparking orange light, its hazy hues, and then watched its reflections. 

She saw the crowd of people strolling in front of her, but there was one head that kept bobbing above them. 

Villanelle furrowed her brow slightly and watched calmly. 

“Oksana!” 

She gasped and her head shot back to the crowd. 

And there she was. Her _Eve_. Running towards her through everyone. 

“Please wait!”

Villanelle chuckled to herself and stood up. She kept her arms empty by her sides. 

Eve shoved her way past people, muttering apologies to them before setting her eyes back on Villanelle. 

Four metres. 

Two metres.

One.

And then Eve crashed into Villanelle’s arms, her head immediately sobbing into Villanelle’s shoulder. 

“Don’t do that! Don’t walk away.” 

Villanelle smiled and cried silently, wrapping her arms around Eve. 

“It’s okay.” She giggled, nodding in confirmation to herself. 

“You’re mine.” Eve whispered, her hands keeping themselves tangled in Villanelle’s hair. 

“Oh, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
